1. Field of Invention
The field of the currently claimed embodiments of this invention relates to systems and methods of assessing tissue vascular permeability, and more particularly systems and methods of assessing tissue vascular permeability using non-labeled dextran.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Assessing tumor vascular permeability has important applications in clinical diagnosis and for the development of personalized nanoparticulate therapeutics. Most current approaches use radioactive, paramagnetic, and/or non-abundant magnetically enriched isotopes to label contrast agents to assess tumor vascular permeability. These approaches not only include a certain level of health risk, they add cost and time to the procedures, and potentially adversely affect the acquired data.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved systems and methods of assessing tissue vascular permeability.